Sweeney Todd and the Phantom of the Opera
by Sugarhon
Summary: What if Lucy had betrayed Sweeney Todd and had gone off to live with Judge Turner well this is after he finds out what Lucy did and what also would happen if Judge Turpin left for Pairs and Todd meets The Phantom of the Opera. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweeney Todd and the Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 1 The new Information on Judge Turpin and Christine tells her Angel**

**Sitting in his barber chair right about Mrs. Lovett meat pie parlor on Fleet Street when here comes Mrs. Lovett all in a big hurry and panting. "What has happened Mrs. Lovett? Why are you **

**running and panting like that," asked Sweeney. "Mr. Todd I was walking back to my meat pie parlor when I heard a very interesting rumor going around about Judge Turpin. "What was it **

**about our dear Judge Turpin that has gotten you into such a fit my dear," asked Sweeney. "Well according to a rumor I just heard Judge Turpin is going to take a trip to Pairs to visit the opera **

**popular in news of their new diva which is said that her name is Christine Dae," replied Nellie. "What that might mean I would have to wait longer for my revenge, "screamed Sweeney. "Not **

**at all my love I happened to of accidently bought two boat tickets to Pairs on the day before he leaves on his private coach," replied Nellie with a small smile to her face. "My dear pet what **

**would I do without you. You have taken me in since my late Nellie has abandoned me for that fool of a judge you have been nothing but kind to me," replied Sweeney as he twirled Nellie all **

**over the floor of her parlor. "You are welcome Mr. Todd I am pleased that I could help you with your journey of revenge and I have another surprise for you," replied Nellie. "What could be **

**more wonderful than this?"Asked Sweeney. "The fact that I am related to Christine Dae. Her father was my father's uncle she was born when I was about 21 so she should be about 16 years **

**old now and that also means we can have the best seats in the house, as long as you are not afraid of the Opera Ghost," replied Nellie. "Dang it Nellie what are we going to do about the boy **

**Toby?'' asked Sweeney. ''Well if you don't want him talk in bring him with us and that way we can keep an eye on him," suggested Nellie a little surprised that Mr. Todd has used her first **

**name. "I guess that is what we will have to do to make sure that he doesn't talk and on top of that I forgot that Beadle will be there as well, but I also have some bad news. There is a phantom **

**there that might be willing to be our eyes and ears since he is apparently a friend of a my niece," replied Nellie. "That will do I guess Mrs. Lovett and I wish to thank you for helping me having **

**this wonderful opportunity to get my revenge," replied Sweeney. Nellie just smiled as Sweeney Todd twirled her around and around in thoughts of joy and revenge.**

_**Meanwhile in Pairs at the Opera popular…**_

**"Angel I know you are there I have some news from my Aunt Nellie in London," announced a Christine Dae. "What is so important that has to interrupt with your music lessons my angel of **

**music," wondered Erik. "Well Erik, yes I know your name and you can thank Madame Giry for that, my aunt Nellie is coming for a visit to the opera popular and they would like to have a good **

**view and I was wondering if they could have box five, because on top of that well here I will tell you the whole story," replied Christine. It took Christine the whole time of her lesson to tell **

**Erik the story and what they plan on doing it. "Christine I had no idea that you hold such a dark side to your," replied Erik amused. "Well no one should get away with that and on top of that **

**Erik my angel I thought you would like to know I have made my choice on who I choose to be with and I pick you my angel," replied Christine with a little mischief in her eyes as she all of a **

**sudden kisses Erik passionately. Erik just looked stunned at what he just heard that his Christine had chosen him to be with for the rest of his life. "What about that Raoul boy what are you **

**going to tell him to get him off your case?" asked Erik. "I will think of something Erik I don't want to even dream of becoming his wife because of two reasons. One because he is not you and **

**will never love me like you can and two my love of music would be taken away from me. The very music that you created in me," explained Christine. Erik just smiled and said, " Very well **

**Christine I must admit I am intrigued about this Nellie and Mr. Todd it might be just the thing I need to get some frustration off," replied Erik. "Very well I will send them a letter it should arrive **

**the day before they leave," replied Christine as she hugged her angel good night before she left. Erik just put a hand to his lips remembering the kiss that Christine had given him thinking well **

**this is going to be interesting. **

**_(Well here it is my first crossover of Sweeney Todd and Phantom of the Opera and yes I know I have made Christine a little dark but I did it to match her dear angel of music and this is _**

**_also _**

**_my first Sweeney Todd fanfic please let me know if I did okay.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Letter Received and Preparations To Leave**

**It was the day before they had to leave and they were all getting rather excited about the trip in general especially Toby. "Mum thank you for bringing me along on this trip. I would like it a lot **

**to **

**get to see pairs," announced Toby. "It is no problem dear I mean after all I couldn't leave you out of the trip now could I," replied Nellie. "Any news from your niece Christine?" asked Sweeney **

**as he entered the room. "Well I don't know yet I will have to go check I will be right back," replied Nellie as she went to go check. Soon she came back and was yelling," I got a note from **

**Christine she said that she will be expecting us pretty soon when we get there and also I have some news about her friend. She says that his name is Erik and that he has agreed to help us in **

**our **

**quest and says he is very much looking forward to meet you Mr. Todd!" "Why then do I have a feeling that this trip will end it all," replied Sweeney. "I don't know dear love but I do know that **

**we **

**can trust Christine. You see she is a lot like Johanna although her father wasn't taken away by man, but by God who called him away," replied Nellie. "So she was abandoned by her mother **

**too. What happened did the mother not want it because it wasn't a blond or what?" asked Sweeney. "That isn't what happened to her at all. What happened was that her mother died with the **

**birth of Christine," explained Nellie. (I can't remember how Christine's mother died so I did this I hope that it was okay) "I am sorry for her loss I guess she really didn't ever have parents **

**then did she?" asked Sweeney. "Oh she had this woman named Madame Giry who already had a daughter name Meg Giry and she was the one who rescued Erik from a bunch of gypsies who **

**kept him in a cage most of his life," replied Nellie. "Dang and did he get his revenge? I mean what does he have a deformed feature or something?" asked Sweeney. "Yes he does on the left **

**side of his face he wears a mask and so the opera house calls him the phantom of the opera," replied Nellie. "Interesting it seems that this Erik and I have some things in common, while I don't **

**have a deformed face I have a deformed spirit as he does," replied Sweeney. "That is right and also I think that my dear cousin is in love with him and I am very happy that he returns the love **

**that she wants, but she is having problems with a vicomte name Raoul who loves her too and won't take no for an answer and is hoping that she will get to leave very soon with Erik when we **

**leave too," replied Nellie. "So we might have some company on our trip then when we go back to London. I really can't blame them I mean we all need time to have our love to our self and **

**when that is invaded we tend to get angry," replied Sweeney. "Well enough about that we have to get ready to leave so let's be on our way so Toby will not get suspicious," replied Nellie. **

**"You are right let us get going I am looking forward to meeting Christine and this Erik," replied Sweeney. With that said they packed the rest of their things and got ready to leave in the **

**morning for Paris. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Argument, Red Rubies and Boarding the Ship **

**For the first time in months Sweeney Todd had slept rather well. It was the day when they were scheduled to go on board the boat to head for Paris. When he got dressed he headed **

**downstairs to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Parlor. When he got to the door he heard voices and they were not happy ones. He recognized both of them as Mrs. Lovett and the boy Toby. "Now Toby I **

**have told you already that there will be plenty of Gin at Paris when we get there besides we are not allowed to bring any drinks or food on the boat," said Nellie trying to calmly reason with **

**Toby. "Now mum I have told you I can't live without my Gin. It is my life and it is all I really packed in the first place," talked back Toby. "Now Toby I have tried to tell you nicely now I am **

**going to insist that you unpack everything and repack it all with clothes and every ESSENTIAL thing you need," replied Mrs. Lovett getting a little upset. "Mum I have told you that Gin is my **

**life," replied Toby back. "Now Toby I have been patient and nice but now I am going to say go pack a better briefcase NOW!" yelled Mrs. Lovett. "No I won't I just WON'T," yelled Toby. Mr. **

**Todd walked in just as Toby lunged at her with one of his razors which he didn't know he had and struck Mrs. Lovett in the arm. It didn't take long for Sweeney Todd to lose his temper at Toby **

**and in a flash had him held against a wall with another one of his razors to his throat and growled, " If you ever do that again I will literally murder you for hurting Mrs. Lovett!" Toby **

**whimpered and as soon as Sweeney let him go he scrambled to his room. "Nellie are you alright did he hurt you too much? I am sorry he had one of my razors if I had only been more careful I **

**would have been able to stop this," asked Sweeney. "Mr. Todd it is not your fault but I would like if we went up to your barber shop we need to take care of something," replied Mrs. Lovett. **

**Sweeney at first didn't understand until she showed him her arm and his blood began to boil as he saw red rubies drip from her arm. **

**When they went up to his barber parlor Sweeney told Mrs. Lovett to sit in his chair while he went to get some bandages and water to clean the wound that was caused by Toby. "Are you doing **

**alright Mrs. Lovett I hope I am not hurting you too bad," wondered Mr. Todd. "I am doing okay Mr. Todd it only stings a bit and please don't kill Toby I like the boy too much and I don't want to **

**get blood all over this dress," replied Mrs. Lovett. "Very well Mrs. Lovett but I am only not killing him because you asked me not too," replied Sweeney. Before Mrs. Lovett could say a thank **

**you there was a knock on the door. Sweeney went to answer it and was outraged when he found out that it was Toby. "What do you want boy? Haven't you done enough damage as it is," **

**asked Mr. Todd furiously. "I came to apologize to Mrs. Lovett for hurting her," replied Toby. "Very well boy come on then you are to go back downstairs and make sure that everything is ready **

**to go. We leave in about thirty minutes," replied Sweeney. Toby shook his head yes and went inside to see Mrs. Lovett. "Mum I am sorry I hurt you with Mr. Todd's razor and I am really sorry **

**about what I did and I came to give you these," apologized Toby as he gave her a bouquet of flowers all roses. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me Toby but I can't have you hurting others so **

**as of punishment you will not be allowed to have any Gin for the next seven days," replied Mrs. Lovett. "Mum that is so long no can't it be only for two days I mean that is punishment enough **

**don't you think so mum?" asked Toby begging on his knees. "Boy you heard her seven days until you can have Gin is that clear?" asked Sweeney although not really asking but telling him that **

**if he didn't comply he wouldn't like the consequences. "Very well I hope that you will reconsider mum but I know you once your mind is made up you sure are stubborn," replied Toby then **

**went downstairs to get ready to go. "Thank you Mr. T I hate to discipline the boy that way but I just can't handle it right now," thanked Nellie. "It really is no problem Mrs. Lovett I just hope **

**that the boy won't cause any more problems from now on. I am beginning to think the boy is more trouble than he is worth," replied Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett just smiled because she knew **

**that it was taking all of his will not to kill the boy and for once he was doing it for her not for the judge, not for himself and surprisingly not for Lucy. "Damn Lucy you were a fool for leaving **

**him and going to the judge like you did," though Mrs. Lovett in her head. "Mrs. Lovett it is time to go, are you ready?" asked Sweeney Todd. "Yes Mr. T I am ready to go I just need to close the **

**shop and make sure that everything is secure," replied Mrs. Lovett. "Okay then I will grab the boy the carriage is here and I will load our stuff we leave in five minutes," replied Sweeney **

**Todd. So Mrs. Lovett locked the shop, secured everything, got on the carriage and the three of them went off to the dock. When they got to the boat Toby was sulking and thought he could get **

**away without carrying anything, but soon changed his attitude because Sweeney reminded him of what he said he would do if he didn't listen to them at all. Then they were off the three of **

**them to Paris, France.**

**_(I am sorry it took so long for me to update i have just been very busy with school. Please be nice this is my first crossover.)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Trouble at Sea

It turned out to be uneventful on the carriage ride to the boat to take them to Paris. The only bad thing was that Toby and Mr. Todd refused to look at each other and Mrs. Lovett was sitting in between them to keep Toby from poking at Mr. Todd's legs again. They had to stop the carriage once for Toby and Mrs. Lovett to change seats. Mr. Todd was wearing his usual as well as Toby's but Mrs. Lovett was wearing something a lot different. She still had her gothic like dress but instead of purple and black it was blue and back and her hair was in a bun instead of curls all around her face. They then finally reached the boat and got their stuff and carried it aboard the ship.

"Oh Mr. T isn't this grand I mean the sun, the sea and the birds are just so lovely?" asked Mrs. Lovett who had her arm in locked with Mrs. Lovett.

"What ever you say Mrs. Lovett," replied Mr. Todd and just continued walking with out a care in the world.

Mrs. Lovett just rolled her eyes and kept on walking until she saw Toby walking on the rail of the boat and said," Toby will you please do not do that if you fall you could get hurt."

"Why do you care I am just fine LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Toby who was still hurt about what happened earlier that day.

"Mr. T please a little help here," begged Mrs. Lovett to Sweeney.

"BOY you will listen to Mrs. Lovett for neither one of us wants to go on in after you and safe you," replied Mr. Todd.

"I WILL BE FINE..so…oh..please..help..me..i..falling."yelled Toby as he fell overboard.

"HOLD ON TOBY I AM COMING!" yelled Mrs. Lovett who dived in after Toby.

"Captain Woman and Child overboard please bring in rope so we can pull them in!" yelled Mr. Todd.

The crewman brought as much rope as they could and they ended up with a good long one tied to others to make it longer. Then they threw it out as far as they could, but to no use they couldn't stable it and it kept coming back to the ship.

Finally Sweeney had, had enough and shouted "YOU ALL ARE USELESS! HERE GIVE IT TO ME AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

No one wanted to argue with him so they leapt out of the way of the man.

Meanwhile Mrs. Lovett has gotten to Toby and asked him, "Toby can you hang on?"

"Yes of course I can I will do anything for you," replied Toby.

All Mrs. Lovett could do was smile than passed out as Toby desperately held on to her.

Then a voice called out to them, "Mrs. Lovett, Toby can you hear me!"

"Yes Mr. Todd we are over here. Mrs. Lovett has passed out PLEASE hurry," yelled Toby.

"Boy you are sure dang lucky that Mrs. Lovett loves you so much or I would drown you for putting us in this situation to begin with. Okay pull us in I have both of them!" yelled Sweeney.

The men pulled the three of them out of the water. It wasn't storming but the water was moving so it was a little hard for them to pull them up out of the water.

"Alright men I am aboard now move that way I can get Mrs. Lovett downstairs to our quarters, but follow me in case I need anything," replied Mr. Todd.

The men followed Mr. Todd as he brought Mrs. Lovett down there to her bed and laid her down and took off her shoes. Then he realized that there wasn't another woman on board for they had made it such short notice and all the other women used the other boat, what was bad was that he knew Mrs. Lovett's clothes needed to be taken off of her and put into some knew clothes.

"Alright now for the rest of you GET OUT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE A PEAK I WILL KILL THEM!" yelled Mr. Todd just to get them out of the room.

It took a whole of two seconds for them to run out of the room. Then Mr. Todd had to hold Toby by the back of the neck and give him to one of the sailors and told them not to let the boy in the room. When he was finally alone he slowly made his way towards her.

"Okay Sweeney get a hold of your self Mrs. Lovett would do the same thing for you if roles were switched around. So one button and strings at a time," thought Mr. Todd to himself.

When he finally got to the last button and string his hands were sweaty. He said he had to admit Mrs. Lovett has a nice body, but then he got that idea out of his head and continued on in the job. Finally he had Mrs. Lovett dressed in warm clothes and decided to pull up a chair and wait until she woke up on her own.

Soon Mr. Todd's patience was running a little bit thin because of the boy Toby, who was pounding on the door to be let in.

"Mr. Todd LET ME IN I WANT TO SEE MUM!" yelled Toby.

That is all it took for Mr. Todd to go to the door to set Toby straight. "Listen boy Mrs. Lovett needs rest and she can not get the rest she needs with you pounding on the door!" yelled Sweeney.

Then they heard a moaning sound coming from Mrs. Lovett and both of them turned their head to see Mrs. Lovett stirring back into consciousness.

MUM!" yelled Toby as he tried to jump up in bed with Mrs. Lovett. (Like I said he tried) Mr. Todd saw what he was about to do and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and said," Boy Mrs. Lovett doesn't need you jumping on her like a rabbit."

"I am afraid that Mr. T is right I am so tired, but you can sit next to me if you like to," replied Mrs. Lovett.

Toby shook his head yes in defeat and got a brown chair that way he could sit next to Mrs. Lovett.

"Mum I am so sorry for what I have done to get you hurt I am very, VERY sorry, "apologized Toby.

"That is all very good and all but Toby to ensure this doesn't happen again for the next two weeks you are NOT allowed to have any Gin at all is that understood?" confirmed Mrs. Lovett.

"TWO WEEKS, but mum…"started Toby.

"NO buts boy if that is what Mrs. Lovett said then that is what is going to happen. So just swallow your pride and just deal with it," replied Sweeney.

"Mum I also want to say this in front of you that way I can get it over with. Thank you Mr. Todd for saving Mum and I from drowning at sea," thanked Toby.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled and thought that well it seems that Toby and Mr. T were getting a little closer.

"Also thank you for taking Mrs. Lovett's clothes off and helping her get into new ones that way she wouldn't catch a cold," added Toby not thinking.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd both froze and looked at each other. Mrs. Lovett decided that it would be best if Toby went somewhere else or he might just end up having some horrible accident happen to him.

"Hey Toby will you please try to find me some water I am mighty thirsty?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

Toby shook his head yes and closed the brown doors leaving Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett together on the ship which was gently moving up and down.

"Now Mr. T we don't need you killing the boy on the ship there are too many witnesses and besides he will help you carry the luggage," replied Mrs. Lovett.

"You are right as usual Mrs. Lovett and well I just want to say, while the brat is gone, that I really am happy that you have done this for me and thank you for helping me with my revenge," replied Mr. Todd as he slowly put his arms around Mrs. Lovett's figure breathing in her scent which he thought smelled like roses and lilacs.

"Oh my goodness he is hugging me what should I do well of course I should hug him back. Oh he smells good mint with a hint of a forest smell," thought Mrs. Lovett as she hugged him back.

They stayed like that for about six minutes just holding on to each other when the door opened and in walked Toby and said," Mum I fo… oh is everything alright why are you hugging Mr. Todd?" asked Toby.

"Well mum just needed a hug and Mr. Todd obliged me with a hug that is all," replied Mrs. Lovett.

Toby just smiled and went over to sit next to Mrs. Lovett and held her hand, while Mr. Todd brought in another chair and sat opposite of Toby and next to Mrs. Lovett while they wait to arrive in Paris.

_(Hey everyone it has been a while since i last updated this one and i hope that you are alright with this chapte PLEASE review and let me know)_


End file.
